Angels and Demons
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: Jess, looses his voice, but not in the conventional way... Supernatural crossover, for any SPN fans out there. Dean Winchester! Rated "T" for language and violence. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a Supernatural/ Gilmore Girls crossover. Please let me know what you think.**_

_School. Tiring. Paris. Annoying. Teachers. Boring. Assignments. Frustrating. Books. Relaxing. Mom. Fun. Jess. Caring. _She was sat on the bus on the way home, back to stars hollow after a long day of School, Paris, teachers, and assignments. She was thinking of all the things she was sure about and, out of them all, Jess was the one she was least certain of.

But he was also the best.

Apart from her mother but he's a close second. Dean wanted to be friends but she didn't want to upset Jess and, to be honest, she only said she wanted to too was because she can never say 'no' to anyone.

The bus came to a stop and the bus driver called up to her to let her know they arrived. She said thanks and apologized while she collected her stuff and got off. Jess was there, sat on the back of the bench, and stood on the seat. She couldn't help smiling the moment she saw him. He had two to-go coffee cups from Luke's, one on the seat and one in his hand, in the other hand was a book, Hemmingway, and there was a book on the seat next to the second coffee. She skipped over to him and instead of saying something or trying to get his attention, she just picked up the coffee cup and opened the book.

_Please Kill Me_.

She smiled when she saw the title.

Rory looked up at Jess' face to see if he'd even realized she was there. There was a slight smile on his lips; anyone who didn't know him as much as Rory did probably wouldn't have noticed it. She read the first two sentences then looked up again at Jess, he was watching her now, with a full smile on his face. She smiled back and he leaned down and kissed her. When they were done she rested her head on his knee.

"You gonna say something or has Luke finally found a way to permanently shut you up?" she said, smiling to show she was joking.

He smiled again and kissed her before pushing himself off the bench and taking her hand in one of his and his coffee and book skillfully balanced in his other. She went for putting the book under her arm while she held the coffee and jess' hand.

They make their way towards the diner. When they got there Jess went straight behind the counter, into the kitchen. He hadn't said a word to her since they saw each other at the bus stop. She wondered if he was okay. He came back out with a plate full of extra chili fries with a cheeseburger. Instead of giving it to her, he just looked at her and carried the plate upstairs into the apartment. She picked up the book and coffee and followed him.

Luke was downstairs arguing with Taylor so it was just the two of them. Jess had put the plate at the table and got a fork for her too. He took her backpack off her back and put it on the couch and propelled her towards the chair. She sat down and started eating.

When she finished she looked up at jess, who'd been sat opposite her watching her the whole time.

"Okay, you're starting to creep me out now, stop staring and talk!" She wasn't really mad and Jess could see that, so he just smiled again and took the plate back downstairs. Rory was just wondering weather or not she should follow him when he came back up, sitting in the chair opposite her again.

"Okay, Jess, I want you to listen to me very carefully," she said slowly like she was speaking to a two-year-old. He nodded and carried on watching her; he crossed his arms and rested them on the table.

"Say. Something," she gestured at him on each word yet he still sat silently.

"Okay, fine, whatever, I have a better idea," she got up and went to her backpack; she got out her notepad and handed it to Jess.

"If you're not gonna talk to me, then write to me," She thrusted the note pad and pen at him. He took it with a sigh and started writing. Rory sat back on the other side of the table and watched his patiently.

_I can't speak because I've got a sore throat._

He handed it back to her and she just stared at him. "That's the best you got? Come on, you've done more than talk with worse than a sore throat, why are you really not talking? Did I do something?"

Jess shook his head violently at the last bit and took the paper off her again.

_It's nothing to do with you, don't worry._

"Then what is it?"

_Fine, you want to know the truth?_

"Yes!"

_A witch cursed me._

Rory just stared at Jess, "If you don't want to tell me that doesn't mean you have to lie to me," she pouted.

_I'm not lying! Remember last week that guy came into the diner and I went with him for a few days and Luke kept bugging you and asking you if you knew where i was and he was panicking and then i came back with a black eye?_ He handed it back.

"Yeah? What's that got to do with any thing?"

_Well, if he comes back you can't tell him I told you but he's a hunter, his names Dean (DEAN WINCHESTER, NOT DEAN FORESTER!)(**A/N: I'll call Dean Winchester "Dean W" just so no one gets confused)**, I knew him in New York and we used to hunt together and he needed help with this particular hunt so he came to ask me. We don't hunt stuff like deer or rabbits, we hunt demons, ghosts, ghouls, pretty much anything supernatural, including witches. We went on a hunt again last night for a witch, I tried to do a chant thing to bind her powers but she cursed me before I finished._

After Rory read the note she stared at him for a long moment before hitting him round the head with the notepad.

"Wow, you almost got me, nice one, so you can really talk? It's all just a prank! Well done, you should try get Taylor with that one!" she giggled, taking the paper away from Jess so he couldn't respond.

He still didn't speak for an hour with Rory getting very frustrated; surely he would have given up by now. She was about to start believing him when Luke shouted up that someone was down stairs for Jess.

They went downstairs and the man who Jess went with last week was there. The first time Rory had seen him she hadn't paid any particular attention to him but now she took in everything about him. He had short light brown hair, styled only slightly with gel to keep it in place (it was probably too short to do anything else with it). He wore faded dark jeans, steel-toed work boots and a brown leather jacket. He was taller that Jess but quite a bit but was probably average compared to everyone else. He had green eyes and was skinny but muscled too. Jess walked up to him but didn't say anything, obviously. Rory assumed the guy was the Dean Winchester Jess had mentioned.

She looked down at the note in her hands to make sure the name was right. Yep. Dean Winchester.

"Hey, I called Cas, he's hunting down the witch and he'll give us a call as soon as he finds anything. How's the voice?" He said the last bit with a smile.

Jess just punched him in the arm. Hard. Dean W let out a slight whine and rubbed the part of his bicep where Jess had hit him, but otherwise didn't retaliate. Jess sniggered slightly and dragged him over to an empty table, then beckoned Rory over, who was still stood by the curtain leading upstairs.

She walked over shyly and sat in the chair next to Jess, who took the notepad and pen off her to write.

_This is Dean Winchester_. He showed the note to Rory then wrote under it:

_This is my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore_, handing it to Dean W.

Dean W read the note then held his hand out to Rory and smiled, "Hi, nice to meet you, by the way, whatever this one-" He jabbed a thumb at Jess, "has been saying to you, well, when he could talk," he sniggered at Jess' glare, "It's not true, I'm really a nice guy, he just over-exaggerates,"

"Oh, um, actually I don't remembering him mentioning you at all, sorry," she said regretfully. She shook his and and when she let go he put his hands over his heart and pretended to look hurt, turning to Jess.

"Oh, how could you go this long without even mentioning your bestest friend in the whole world since you were 2?" He put his head in him hand and pretended to cry.

Jess just rolled his eyes and got up and brought back three coffees. He handed one to Rory who took it and smiled her thanks at him, she was starting to wonder if Dean W was really crying or not. If not then he was a good actor. Jess nudged one of the coffees toward his arm and when the cup made contact with his arm he looked up (eyes dry) and smiled a big goofy smile at Jess before sipping the coffee. All hint of sadness gone.

They talked for a while, or more Rory and Dean talked and Jess wrote.

It turns out jess was telling the truth, him and Dean W did hunt supernatural things and he was cursed by a witch. When Rory finally started believing them, she wanted to help, although she didn't say it. Yet. Dean W said him and Jess were going out to kill the witch and break the curse tonight.

Rory knew they wouldn't take her with them, Jess cared too much and she could tell he didn't even like telling her about it so there was no way he'd agree to her coming.

So, instead, she told Lorelai she was staying at Lanes (called Lane and asked her to go along with it and cover for her, although she didn't tell her where she was really going), climbed into the back of the car parked outside that Dean W had arrived in and waited. Luckily, there was a pile of blankets in to back seat so she slipped under them and, not long after, Dean W and Jess got in the front (Dean W driving) and started the car, completely oblivious to Rory in the back seat…

**A/N: Okay, let me know what you think, by the way if there are any supernatural fans out there, yes this is a crossover and Castiel will be making an appearance (checkout my name and you'll know I love him) and if anyone has questions (SPN related or not) let me know in the review you're going to leave… right? **Bats eyelashes****

**P.S: SPN fan, yes, that car is the IMPALA (i dont think Rory would kow what type of car it was) do you honaestly think i'd havehis drive anything else? **tut tut****


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2? Already? Wow, yeah, I got bored, thought I'd write a little more. Thanks to Nargle-Lover15, Dorothy G and Kylielink for the reviews…on with the story! Angels and Demons: Chapter 2

Dean W and Jess got in the front (Dean W driving) and started the car, completely oblivious to Rory in the back seat…

Roy peeked out from under the blankets out the window; all she could see was sky, then a huge gray building came into view. It looked like an abandoned warehouse.

Dean W said, "Okay, Cas said he'll meet us inside, we find the witch, gank the bitch and get out, sound like a plan?" Rory guessed Jess nodded because Dean W continued by saying, "Okay, lets get this over with, hopefully you'll be back in time for bedtime so you don't get in trouble with your uncle Lukey,"

Rory looked up just in time to see Jess flip Dean W off and open the car door. She watched as Dean W chuckled and walked out and saw them go round to the back of the car. She peeked out the rear window and saw Dean W pull some stuff out the trunk and hand some to Jess while keeping the same amount of things to himself.

When they closed the trunk, Rory saw they had sawn-off shotguns and they were both tucking knives into the waste bands of their jeans. She waited thirty seconds after they disappeared into the building before sneaking after them. The door of the car was a little creaky but no one saw her.

There were piles of boxes when she got inside and she crouched behind one. She was wearing Dark jeans and a black strappy top with a black hooded-jacket over it; her hair was up in a high ponytail. She hoped it was an appropriate outfit for spying although she'd never done it before.

Dean W was looking round and gestured for Jess to stay close to the wall while he pressed himself against the opposite one, on the other side of the huge room.

There was a door next to Jess and it opened nearly hitting him in the face. Dean W sniggered and ducked down behind some boxes before she saw him.

She was kind of short, shorter than Rory, about Lane's height, with long blonde hair with pink streaks; she was wearing a plain red

T–shirt and white skinny jeans, and she was really skinny. Over all she was really pretty and looked completely normal but Jess didn't hesitate to consider the possibility that they had the wrong girl, he must have a lot of faith in this 'Cas' (the guy who told them this was the witch). He jumped forward pulling the knife out but she saw him coming and ducked easily, tripping him up. Dean W shot the gun but she held her hand out closing her eyes and the bullet stopped an inch in front of her palm, turning it round with her mind, she launched it back at Dean W, who just managed to get out of the way. Rory gasped and, although it was quiet, the girl heard her, her head snapping round to look at her; she smiled at Rory and gestured for her to come join her. She stood up timidly from behind the boxes. Jess' eyes went comically wide when he saw her, in any other situation she would have laughed. Dean W looked extremely baffled. The witch beckoned her over again but before Rory got to her a man in a trench coat appeared behind the witch.

Literally _appeared!_

Rory's eyes went as wide as Jess' had a minute ago but this time Jess seemed to relax, despite the fact someone had _APEARED_ out of nowhere! The witch noticed and turned to see what Rory was looking at. When she was facing the man, she gasped and staggered back but she only got about two steps away before he grabbed her arm and put his other hand on her forehead. There was a bright white light going from his hand to her head and out her eyes, nose and open mouth. She screamed and the light went out and she went limp in his arms, he dropped her carelessly to the floor and went over to where Jess was still sat on the ground. He held his hand out and helped him up.

"Can you speak now? Because if not, I just killed the only one who could reverse it… that would probably be bad," he said in a gravelly voice. He was taller than Jess but only a little and had messy black hair and piercing big blue eyes. He wore black trousers, a white shirt, dark blue tie, black shoes, a black suit jacket with and a tan trench coat. (**A/N: if you want to see him, google "Supernatural Castiel")**

"Yeah, that'd be ba- Oh! I can talk!" Jess said, his eyes lighting up when he realized he could speak.

They all turned to Rory.

"Who is she?" The Trench Coat Guy said.

"This is, um, my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore," Jess said, "This is Castiel, he's a friend," He gestured to Castiel and he nodded at her and said, "Nice to meet you, what are you doing here? You don't strike me as a hunter," He tilted his head at her like a puppy.

"Um, no, I'm not a hunter, I want to be-" she watched for Jess' reaction when she said that but he had his back to her and was helping Dean W up, "But I snuck into the car to follow Jess and Dean because I was curious, and I wanted to see what it was like," She stood awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

Jess turned back round after checking Dean W hadn't been shot and Rory saw he wasn't happy.

He walked out the warehouse without even looking at her.

Dean followed but stopped in front of Rory, "Um, come on, we'll give you a ride back to Stars Hollow," Before walking out, Castiel close behind. She sighed and went to leave before realizing there was a dead body in the room. She wasn't sure what to do; she stared at it for a few minutes. The girl looked no older that 15.

She heard Dean W shout, "You coming or what?" And quickly jogged out, away from the girl.

When she got outside they were all stood near the car.

"I'll sit in the back with Rory, that way Cas won't freak her out too much," Jess said before getting in. Dean W shrugged and gestured for Castiel to get in the passenger seat. Rory got in the back with Jess, he didn't look at her.

They drove in silence for a while before Dean W broke it.

"Well, this is awkward," He said tapping his hands on the steering wheel. When Rory saw Jess having no intention of breaking it, she said, "Um, I like your car,"

"This isn't just a car," Dean W said while Jess groaned against the window, "this is a 1967 Chevrolet Impala! The best car in existence!" Dean W beamed. He started talking about its horsepower and the upholstery and MPH and miles to the gallon, but Rory didn't understand most of it.

Jess leant towards Rory and said, in a hushed tone, "You had to compliment the car," Shaking his head in fake disappointment.

She smiled and took his hand. He didn't pull away, like she'd expected. He smiled back and leant close to her again.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, I'll explain everything, but when we get back just go home, don't tell anyone what you saw!" She looked into his eyes and he looked very serious about the last bit. She nodded and squeezed his hand lightly.

They got back to Stars Hollow and saw Luke and Lorelai waiting for them…

**A/N: REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APREACIATED! XX**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, chapter 3, took a while but here it is...**

* * *

><p><em>They got back to Stars Hollow and saw Luke and Lorelai waiting for them…<em>

* * *

><p>Lorelai was shouting something at Luke (who was holding his arms up in defense) when they came round the corner but she stopped when she saw the car.<p>

She was wearing her pajamas and sneakers with her long coat pulled tightly over them. Her hair was messy but she hadn't bothered doing anything with it. Luke was wearing his usual stuff so he must have just closed up the Diner. He crossed his arms when he saw the car. He must have recognised it from earlier.

"Oh. Crap," Jess muttered next to Rory.

Dean W chuckled from the front seat, "Oh, you two are in soo much trouble!"

"You know, they might kill you too, since you're the one who we're with," Jess replied with a smirk, meanwhile Rory was having an inner-panic attack.

"Oh my god! Mom's gonna kill me! And you!" She pointed at Jess.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm with you! Stupid! She thinks you're trouble!"

"Oh, crap, yeah!"

As soon as the car pulled up Lorelai started walking towards the driver's side so once Jess and Rory got out, Dean W sped away before they had chance to close the doors (which magically closed and Rory later found out from Jess was probably Castiel's doing). Instead, Lorelai settled for attacking them instead.

"Rory, where they hell have you been! You say you're going to stay at Lane's! Then when I go over becuase you forgot your bag you're nowhere to be seen! What the hell?"

Before Rory could reply Lorelai carried on, "Oh, him! I knew he'd be responsible! See, Luke! Told ya!"

"Lorelai calm down, I'm sure Jess can explain what's going on here!" Luke said, he still seemed fuming like Lorelai though.

"Why do you assume this is Jess' fault?" Rory said before Jess could talk.

"Because! You're Rory! You don't do stuff like this! Jess, on the other hand, does!" Lorelai said back.

"But-" Rory started but Jess interrupted.

"Rory, it's okay, I'll just tell them the truth,"

Rory looked at him in shock. _Was he really going to tell them what really happened?_

"I told her to tell you she staying at Lane's then meet me at eight thirty and told her to come with me and we got in Dean's car-"

"Dean?" Luke said, confused.

"Winchester, a friends from New York, not Forester- and went to Hartford," He explained, he didn't look nervous or worried that they wouldn't believe him at all. In fact, he looked so truthful; Rory actually went through the events of tonight in her head to make sure they really happened.

They did.

Lorelai and Luke both stared at him as if trying to see if he was telling the truth too.

"Get upstairs! Now!" Luke said pointing at the diner. Jess didn't argue for a change. Just opened the door and hurried inside.

"You. Home. Now!" Lorelai said to Rory. She started walking.

"We'll talk tomorrow," She heard Luke say to Lorelai. She turned round and saw Lorelai nod before setting off herself. She pointed ahead when she saw Rory stop.

Rory carried on walking.

* * *

><p>When they got home Rory decided to go straight to her room but when she got in the kitchen she heard Lorelai open and close the door before yelling, "Oh, no! Out here! Couch! Now!" Rory silently came over to the couch and sat down.<p>

Lorelai sat next to her with one leg tucked up under her and the other dangling off the edge of the couch.

She took a few moments to openly calm down.

"Okay, so what possessed you to climb out of your bedroom window without telling me anything?" She spoke in a soft questioning tone.

"I, um…" She was a terrible liar, especially to Lorelai.

"That's not what happened, is it? Jess was lying," She got a little madder but was still speaking quietly.

"No," Somehow she got the courage to lie when she thought about the alternative.

"So why did you hesitate?" Her eyes watched her carefully.

"Because I don't know why I did it,"

Lorelai watched her for a few moments before nodding, "Okay, go on. Go to bed,"

"Really? You're not mad?" _She believed her?_

"No, I wasn't mad, just worried sick, then when I saw Jess I did get a little mad but just because you lied because of him, that's all,"

"You wont attack Jess at the Diner tomorrow, will you?"

"I'll try and restrain myself," There was a small smile on her lips that indicated she was joking.

"Okay, now I am actually going to bed,"

"Okay, but I'll be in in a while to check you're still there, but I'm not going to tell you when so you'll have to stay in the whole night to make sure I don't come in while you're gone," She was smiling even more now.

"Okay, I'll try remembering that. I'm guessing pulling a mission impossible is out of the question, then?"

"Oh, yeah! So out of the question not even Stephen Hawkins has heard of that question,"

"Okay, night," She kissed her cheek and got up to go to her room. That night Lorelai didn't come into her room at all and Rory had nightmares about a Guy in a Trent coat, Guns and Knives.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning to Lorelai shaking her.<p>

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Lorelai said after Rory had calmed down.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream,"

"Was it something to do with last night?"

"Sort of, me, Jess and Dean watched a horror together and he said it was a true story,"

"What'd you watch?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street," She said without hesitating. It should have concerned her that she could lie so easily lately but right now she was thanking God.

"Oh, sweetie, you know that's not real! Plus, even if it was, I didn't burn anyone alive except Jacob James so you have nothing to worry about, that kid's too scared of me to come after you," Jacob James was a boy who used to go to Stars Hollow but after he asked Rory to sleep with him when they were 15 while Lorelai was in the same room, Lorelai had a 'talk with him' and he begged his parents for them to move away from Stars Hollow forever. They did.

To this day Lorelai still hasn't told her what she had said to him.

"Yeah, I know,"

"Come on, get dressed, we need to go get breakfast," Which translates to _"Come on, get dressed so we can go to Luke's"_

"Okay," Lorelai left so Rory could change.

* * *

><p>When they got to the Diner Jess wasn't there.<p>

"Hey Luke," Rory said as she sat at the counter, she scanned the room before saying, "Where's Jess?"

"Dead?" Lorelai said before Luke could talk.

"No, upstairs,"

"Um, can I go up and see him… please?" Rory said smiling at him.

He looked at her for a moment and looked at Lorelai who shrugged. He nodded and gestured to the curtain that hung in front of the stairs that lead to the apartment.

"Thanks Luke!" She jumped out of her stool and bounded up the stairs.

"Explain! Now!" She yelled at she slammed the door to the apartment. Jess was sat on the bed reading but he dropped the book when the door slammed.

"Oh, right, about last night," He said after a moment of confusion.

"Yes, about last night," She said walking over to him, "You tried to kill that girl!" She whispered quietly but furiously.

He rolled his eyes and gestured for her to sit on the bed.

She sat on the edge with one leg tucked under her.

"Okay, what do you wanna know first?"

Rory thought for a moment. "Who was she?"

"Elena Collins,"

"More,"

"She was a normal average student from New Haven, she was fifteen, she had one baby brother but he died a year ago, he was two when he died, other than that she was an only child. Her mother's names Donna and her father's is Mark, after the death of the baby Donna had to go on anti-depressants and Mark became an abusive alcoholic, she was an outcast at school because people thought she was weird because she was into the occult, her best friend was called Bella and her boyfriend was called Adam, they were outcasts too," He said, all in a matter-of-fact-tone with no hint of emotion or regret.

"Okay, why did you want to kill her?"

"She's a witch,"

"I thought you said she was normal,"

"She was, until she started screwing with the occult,"

"Okay, moving on, how did that guy kill her? What happened, exactly?"

"Cas? Oh, he 'smote' her,"

"He 'smote' her?"

"Yes, he's an angel,"

Rory searched his face for any hint of amusement. Nothing.

"Okay, he's an angel, right, so how did you meet an angel?"

"Oh, well, I died-"

"Wow, okay, stop right there!"

"What?"

"You did not die!"

"I did, got the scar to prove it!"

"Show me!"

"Fine," he sighed and lifted up his shirt to show a faint but big scar bellow his ribs. He turned round and there was another the same size on his back at the same place, just missing his spine.

"Oh, okay, you got stabbed, you didn't _die_!_"_

"I did, anyway," he continued before she could reply, "I died and Dean was really depressed and made a deal with the crossroads demon and sold his soul. Usually you get ten years before Hellhounds show up and rib your guts out and drag your soul to Hell but because Dean was so wanted by demons they only gave him one year, this was three years ago when we were 15, 14 when he made the deal. So, we tried to break the contract but Dean refused to try some stuff because the deal was if we tampered with the contract in any way, I die. Anyway, we failed and he went to Hell and 4 months later Dean showed up at my house. Turns out he was dragged _out_ of Hell by something that left a handprint welt on him arm. After a lot of trouble we found out it was an angel. Castiel. Long story short, the other angels wanted Dean to do some stuff like let the apocalypse happen but he refused and this other angel called Zachariah was holding me and Dean captive until the apocalypse kicked off so we couldn't stop it and Cas was going along with it because Zachariah was his superior, until me and Dean got him to come see us on his own and we told him it was wrong and they needed to stop Dean's brother Sam from _unintentionally_ causing the apocalypse. Eventually he realized we were right and rebelled to help us. We stopped Sam in time and he was so depressed when he realized he was going to start it, not stop it, like what he _thought_ he was going to do, that he quit hunting and he now lives with Dean's ex Lisa and her son, Ben. Any questions?"

"So many I can't even process half of them," she said after trying to digest everything he'd just said.

"Okay, start with the half you can process,"

"How did the car doors close?"

"Last night? Oh, that was probably Cas,"

"Okay… what's a crossroads demon?"

"It's a demon you go to when you want to sell your soul for something, it has to be done at a _crossroad_,"

"Right, what sort of stuff did you try to stop him from going to Hell?"

"Trying to find out which demon held his contract, mostly,"

"Did you find him?"

"Her, yeah, a demon called Lilith, the first demon ever to be created,"

"Oh, so did you find her?"

"Yeah but we couldn't kill her and when we finally could, the time was up,"

"Okay, so how did Dean get out of his coffin?"

"We buried him with all the knives he usually carried around when he was alive so he cut through the wood, the coffin was only cheap, and crawled out,"

"Okay, what's hunting? I know you already told me but expain again. You said Dean's brother gave up hunting,"

"Oh that's what we do, we hunt Ghosts, Demons, Ghouls, Witches, Vampires, Werewolves, Djinn, Shape-shifters, pretty much anything supernatural,"

After a moment of thought Rory said, "How do you become one?"

"_I_ became one because Dean's dad was one and Dean was my best friend so I knew and we did it together. _You,_ on the other hand, don't," He got up and went to walk out but Rory caught his arm.

"Wait! Why not?"

"You can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because you can't,"

"Just tell me why not and I'll stop bugging you! And I'll change my mind and forget about hunting, just tell me, please," She gave him the puppy-dog look.

"Fine," He sighed, "But you asked; you can't handle it. There, now forget about hunting"

"What do you mean I can't handle it?"

"You're too… innocent, trust me, it takes a lot to be a hunter, sorry,"

She dropped her hand off his arm and crossed her arms.

"Being innocent is a good thing, trust me, I'd prefer to be innocent than what I am now," He kissed her forehead and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>I'll prove I can do it! I can be a hunter!<em> Rory thought before heading out and back to her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, mostly info this time but next chapter will involve another hunt and a lot more action. Oh and also (for SPN fans) another couple of familiar names. ;)**

**Let me know what you think and if you like the change I made to the original SPN story line to involve Jess and to exclude Sam from the main story so we have no Dean Forester/Sam Winchester confusion issues. (For non-SPN fans, if you wanna know what I'm talking about google "Supernatural Sam", you'll see). Review! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's been a while but here's the new chapter!**

_I'll prove I can do it! I can be a hunter!_ Rory thought before heading out and back to her mother.

"Hey sweetie," Lorelai said when Rory came down the stairs. Jess was walking round the Diner filling up customer's coffee cups while Luke ran around giving people their food and taking orders.

Rory sat on the stool by the counter with Lorelai and sipped her warm coffee.

"Hey mom,"

"You okay? You look… flustered,"

"Since when do you know what flustered means?" Rory said, avoiding the question.

Lorelai pretended to be hurt. "I _do_ read you know. And I am smart,"

Rory just stared at her.

"Okay I read it in a magazine. It said '_don't get flustered while searching for your perfect shoes, they're all right here!'_" She said in a fake deep commentator-voice.

"That's what I thought," Rory said, turning back to her coffee.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question. You okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"Something happen with Jess?" Lorelai said with what Rory hoped she was wrong in recognizing as a hint of hope in her voice.

"No, everything's cool with me and Jess, sorry to disappoint you," She drunk the last bit of her coffee and ordered a bagel from Luke. It was Saturday so she didn't have school to get to.

"That is so not what I meant," Lorelai tried to defend herself but Rory wasn't listening.

She picked absently at her bagel, deep in thought.

'_How do I become a Hunter' _Was the only question running through her mind.

Jess came over and re-filled hers and Lorelai's coffee cups without even having to ask.

"You okay?" He asked Rory.

"Fine," Was all she said back, she wasn't in a chatty mood.

"You mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you, you're right, I'm too innocent,"

Jess could hear the sarcasm in her voice but decided to drop it for now rather than poke the bear. He sighed and walked away to fill other customer's cups.

"Okay, what was that about?" Lorelai said once Jess was out of earshot.

"Nothing,"

"Too innocent for what, Rory," Lorelai was starting to panic slightly.

"Nothing! Keep out of it!" She yelled back.

Lorelai jumped back slightly, shocked but Rory's outburst.

"Wow, extra catty today, aren't we,"

Everyone in the Diner, including Luke and Jess, had all stopped what they were doing or saying and were watching the girls.

"Just butt out of my life!" Rory shouted before storming out of the Diner.

Everyone, including Lorelai, stayed dead silent after that.

Luke was the first one to break the silence. "Everybody go back to what you were doing!" He yelled to the occupants of the Diner before turning to Jess, who had stopped next to him.

He took the coffee pot off him and pointed to the curtain.

"Upstairs. Now,"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Now!"

Jess sighed but headed to the stairs. Lorelai caught his arm on the way past.

"What did you do?"

He sighed again, "nothing,"

Before she could interrogate him further Luke came over.

"Lorelai, I'll talk to him later,"

She dropped her hand from Jess' arm and Jess partially jogged upstairs.

"He's done something to her. She would have _never_ acted like that before," She said, shaking her head.

"I'm sure she's just tired, it was pretty late when they got back yesterday," Luke suggested as she rubbed circles on her back. Lorelai nodded numbly and Luke went back to waiting the tables of people already coming up with rumors of the fight. Quite a few, Luke was angered to hear, were centered around Jess 'corrupting' Rory.

"Talk. Now!" Luke said strictly as he slammed the door to the apartment. Lorelai had gone home to confront Rory ten minutes ago and Caesar was watching the Diner as it was practically deserted.

"Why do people keep saying that? What's wrong with 'please explain'?" Jess replied, dropping the book he was reading back on the pile and sitting up.

"Who else said that?"

"Never mind. Talk about what?"

"Why Rory just exploded,"

"Why do you assume I did something?"

"Because-" Luke was cut off by the shrill ringing of the phone.

Luke sighed and walked over to answer it while Jess laid back down and picked up the book again.

"Hello?"

"_Luke! We're coming over!"_ Lorelai.

"Lore-" She'd already hung up. He sighed and turned back to Jess.

"Okay, you really need to start talking, now!"

"Why?"

"Lorelai's coming round and she sounded like she'd found out something and she _did _not sound happy,"

"I don't know what to tell you Uncle Luke, I didn't do anything,"

They sat in silence while Luke tried to glare Jess into telling him and Jess sat completely un-phased.

Lorelai stormed in, dragging Rory behind her like a troublesome toddler.

"Jess, I'm so sorry!" Rory apologized.

"Shh! Rory tells me you hunt things! She insists 100% that it's true. Is it?"

"Nope,"

"Wait, wait! Hunt things? What things?" Luke interjected.

"Rory, could you tell Luke what you told me?"

Rory looked at the ground and said, quietly, "Supernatural things,"

"…What?" Luke said although he'd heard her fine.

"Supernatural thing,"

"Like…"

"Demons," Rory said, knowing full well how ridiculous it sounded to anyone who didn't see what she saw last night.

Jess was staring at the ground in silence.

"Jess," Luke said, all three of them turned to him. He still didn't look up.

He was about to say something when they heard a cell phone ring.

Lorelai dug into her purse and pulled out her phone but then shrugged, signaling it wasn't hers. Rory got hers out of the pocket of her jeans but it wasn't her's either. Luke, Lorelai and Rory glanced round the apartment to try and locate the noise when Jess suddenly said "Oh!" and jumped up. He reached round his bed and got a phone out from under his pillow. It was a black flip phone with a small screen on the front, which lit up blue and had 'Cas' written in small flashing black letters.

Jess flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Hey Cas, what's up?"

Luke and Lorelai exchanged and exasperated glace while Rory watched Jess intently, being the only one who knew who Cas was.

"What?" Jess yelled into the phone. There was a pause then he continued, "No! No! Get Dean to-" He was cut off.

"I can't!" Pause, "You have got to be kidding me!" Pause, "Now?" Pause, "Wait, Cas! Cas?" He looked at the screen then sighed and closed it.

"Damn it!" He muttered before heading for the door.

"Wow, wow, wow, where do you think you're going?" Luke said catching his arm on the way past.

"I have to go!"

"Where?"

"It- it doesn't matter! I just have to go!"

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere until you explain everything!"

"Luke, I really have to go!"

"No, you're not going anywhere!"

"Luke-" The door to the apartment banged open and a man with a tailor-made suit, in his mid-forties with thinning black hair walked in with two twenty-something guys, one on either side of him.

"Hello Jess, miss me?" He said with a sadistic grin.

"Crowley," Jess muttered to the floor.

'Crowley' stepped towards them and Jess instantly stepped back.

"Who the hell are you?" Luke said, seeing Jess' unease he stepped in front of him to block Crowley's view of him.

Crowley sighed and flicked his wrist, somehow causing Luke to fly backwards into Jess. Lorelai and Rory both yelped and put their hands to their mouths. Luke scrambled off Jess as quickly as he could so he didn't hurt him before reaching down and helping him up.

"What the hell?" Luke muttered.

"Step away from the kid!" Crowley yelled.

Luke hesitated but Jess told him he'd be fine so he stepped away very reluctantly toward Lorelai and Rory.

"Do you have it?" Crowley said, shooing the two guys who'd came in with him off to the side.

"Nope," Jess said calmly.

"Who the hell are you?" Luke said again.

"They're demons, that one-" jess said pointing to Crowley, "Is called Crowley, the other two aren't important,"

"Have what?" Rory interfered.

"The Knife!" Crowley shouted back.

"What knife?"

"Ruby's knife- who the hell are you?" He said, turning to face her for the first time.

Before she could answer, Jess spoke up again.

"Doesn't matter who she is, no one here has the knife,"

"I want proof. Guys! Search the Boy!" He aimed the last bit at the two who had come in with him. Rory, Lorelai and Luke all looked at the two guys and saw that the white bit and the colored bit of their eyes were pure black, same as the pupil. It looked like their eyeballs had been removed and replaced with two pure black balls. They looked at each of them then blinked. Their eyes were back to normal. The blonde one had normal, human brown eyes and the ginger one had normal, human green eyes.

They both started walking towards Jess who hadn't even looked away from Crowley yet, he was smiling and Crowley clearly didn't like that, he was starting to get slightly uncomfortable.

Once the first demon (the blonde one) was in arms reach, Jess pulled something out of the waistband of his jeans, spun round and slashed at him. He manages to cut him across the stomach and the demon fell to the floor and stared chocking on blood. Jess managed to stab the ginger one in the throat and red sparks flickered through his body before he went limp and Jess pulled the knife out.

He turned to the blonde one who was still coughing and spluttering, Jess knelt down next to him and stuck the knife into his chest. The same red sparks flickered through him too and then he stopped moving. Jess turned back to Crowley, who was still stood by the door next to Lorelai, Rory and Luke. Both the girls gasped when they looked at Jess.

His blue shirt was covered in blood and he also had blood splattered across his face, making him look very dangerous. The knife looked painted red.

Crowley sighed, "They were two of my best,"

"Well, then you need to train your demonic army a little better," Jess said looking back at the bodies.

"Yeah, oh well, give me the knife," Crowley said, holding his palm out, as if Jess was going to just hand it over.

Jess didn't move.

Crowley sighed and started walking towards him. Before Jess could get the knife up Crowley flicked his wrist and Jess slammed into the wall and he fell facedown. Rory screamed and went to run up to him but Jess looked up and shook his head. As Crowley walked towards Jess a guy in a scruffy baseball cap and a flannel shirt and jeans ran in. He looked like the older version of Luke, only the hat was the right way round and he had more stubble. And he had a sawn off shotgun in his hand. He looked at them then Jess and Crowley before leveling the shotgun and Crowley's back and firing. Rory and Lorelai couldn't help but scream.

Crowley didn't fall dead, however, he just turned staggered forward slightly then turned to stare at Older-Luke.

"Ouch, that hurts! He lifted his hand to his back and felt the rip in him suit jacket.

"Do you have any idea how much this suit costs?" He sighed and turned to him, forgetting about Jess, who got up and went to stab him in the back but Crowley threw his head back and black smoke shot out of his mouth towards the ceiling, causing Jess to jump back. Once all the smoke was gone, Crowley's body hit the floor and Jess tried to wipe some of the blood off his face with his sleeve, which was also covered in blood, so really he just made it worse. Older-Luke walked past all the bodies and stood in front of Jess.

"You okay, boy? None of that blood yours, right?"

"Nope, I'm fine," When they turned to look at Crowley's body it was gone.

"Wow, that guy has an unnatural attachment to that vessel," Older-Luke said, causing Jess to giggle slightly.

"When has anything about Crowley ever been anything but unnatural?"

"Good point, you think we should call for the clean-up squad?"

"Yeah sure. Castiel! Get your ass over here!" He yelled at the ceiling.

"Yes?" Castiel appeared behind Lorelai, causing her to scream and clutch her chest, which made Castiel jump back in surprise. Rory giggled at him because he looked like a scared puppy.

Jess found it funny too, "Yeah that was pretty much my reaction for the first year or so of knowing him, he's quiet. Except I wasn't as high pitched," He said the last bit with his finger in his ear.

"Cas, you mind clearing this place up for us? I don't think Jess' uncle would appreciate dead bodies and blood everywhere," He turned to Luke, "Speaking of, you must be Luke," He stepped towards him with his right hand out. "Hi, I'm Bobby Singer, I'm guessing you know about hunting?"

Luke shook hands with him and said, "As of about ten minutes ago,"

"Right, well, I'm a hunter, but mostly my job feels like it's just pulling him-" He jabbed a thumb in Jess' direction, "and Dean out of the fire," He said with a warm smile. Rory looked back round the room to see all the bodies and blood gone, the only evidence it happened was the blood on Jess' clothes and face. Jess was stood next to Bobby. Castiel came up to him and tapped his forehead with two fingers and all the blood was gone.

"Thanks Cas," Jess said looking down at his shirt.

Luke turned to Jess who still had the knife in his hand.

He looked at the knife then back at his face.

"Jess. Explain. Now."

**A/n: Bit more action. Next chapter will involve Rory's first 'proper' hunt and more info. Please review! Reviews will make me write quicker. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So. This chapter will include Rory's first intentional encounter with the Supernatural world. And Lorelai and Luke's first ever encounter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>"Jess. Explain. Now."<em>

* * *

><p>After explaining all about hunting, Jess explained who Crowley was.<p>

Turns out he is a demon and the knife Jess used to stab the other two once belonged to, as he describes her, 'a demon whore' named Ruby, who was the one who manipulated Dean W's brother, Sam, into almost starting the apocalypse. Crowley is after the knife Jess had because it is the only knife in existence that can kill demons, therefore the only weapon Jess and Dean W have to defend themselves other than the colt, which is a gun made by Samuel Colt which can kill anything apart from five things that ever lived, and salt shotgun rounds which apparently are quite painful for demons. That's what was in the gun when Bobby shot Crowley.

He even explained that Dean W's dad gave the phone to him when he first started hunting with them.

When he was done explaining, Luke, Lorelai and even Rory just stared at Jess. They were all sat on the couch while Jess was in the chair. Bobby and Castiel had both left before he started explaining.

"Um, wow," Was all Luke said.

Even Lorelai was speechless, which had to be a first.

Before anyone could say anything else, Jess' phone rang again.

"Hello?" There was a pause as someone on the other line spoke, "You have_ got _to be kidding me!" Pause, "Now?" He glanced up at the others, "Fine! Five minutes," He sighed and closed the phone.

"I have to go," He said, heading for the door. Luke jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Where to?"

"There's a huge swarm of demons just outside Stars Hollow," He explained.

"Okay, lets go!" Rory exclaimed, jumping up to join the boys.

"Wait, what?" Jess looked confused.

"I'm coming too,"

"No. You're not," He stated simply.

"Yes I am! You can't stop me! I'll just follow you and if I go on my own then you might not be able to protect me and I may get hurt so you might as well just give in and take me!" He crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Jess glared at her.

"I'm coming too," Luke declared.

"What?" Jess complained.

"I'm not letting you fight demons alone!"

"I've been doing it since I was a kid!"

"So?"

Jess sighed.

"Me too!" Lorelai yelled, coming to join them.

"You're kidding, right? You hate me!"

"I'll do just about anything if I can buy an outfit!" She replied.

"I'm going now, how are you going to buy an outfit?"

"I'll buy one when we get back, come on!" She walked out of the apartment with the others close behind.

When they got outside, after Luke yelled to Caesar to watch the diner while he was gone, they found Dean W, Castiel and Bobby waiting for them. Dean W and Bobby each had a black canvas bag over their shoulder and Bobby handed Jess another.

"What is this? A family outing?" Dean W joked.

"Shut up, they're coming to fight a swarm of evil demons with us with no training, no experience, and no actual weapons," Jess said, seemingly happily but was clearly faking it.

"Oh…Alright then," Bobby said.

Jess and Dean W put their hands out to Castiel who took one of Jess' in his left hand and one of Dean W's in his right while Bobby grabbed hold of his right wrist before looking at the others, who all just looked blankly back.

Jess sighed, "Rory, put your hand on top of Cas' left hand, Lorelai grab his left wrist but make sure you're touching his skin, not just him trenchcoat, and Luke put your hand on top of his right hand," He instructed, Dean W sniggering next to him, causing Jess to elbow him in the ribs.

They did as he told them to and waited.

"Ready?" Castiel asked.

"Uh…" Lorelai shrugged, none of them knew what was going to happen.

"Bend your knees," Dean W advised.

They all got sudden head rush and blinked, when they opened their eyes they saw that they were stood in front of the "_Welcome To Stars Hollow,"_ sign.

Dean W, Jess, Bobby and Castiel all turned, facing outwards so they were covering each other's backs. They all knelt down and unzipped the bags. Jess pulled out two sawn-off shotguns and handed them to Luke and Lorelai while Dean E got two out, handing one to Rory and keeping one for himself. Bobby got two out and handed one to Jess.

"Do you all know how to use one of these?"

"I do," Dean W answered.

"No shit. I was talking to them,"

Dean W shrugged and went back to loading his gun.

Jess gave them each six rounds.

"All you have to do is flip the lock, open it, put the rounds in _the right way_, and flick it closed again," He demonstrated by loading his gun as he said it.

"Okay," They all said before loading their guns. Lorelai put one of her's the wrong way round but Jess fixed it for her. Just as Rory, everyone else was done, flicked her gun closed, around twenty people ran out of the bushes and trees all around them. Jess, Dean W and Bobby all aimed their guns, taking down one with every shot, they didn't miss once. Castiel, on the other hand, just put his hand on the head of anyone who came within arms reach and emitted the white light again, causing black smoke to pour out of their mouths and for them to go limp.

Lorelai, Rory and Luke all spun their guns round but didn't shoot.

Rory was so fixated on watching Jess fight that she didn't hear a demon sneak up behind her as it wrapped a hand round her moth, preventing her from screaming. She thrashed about in its grasp but couldn't get free. She saw Lorelai and Luke watching the others in the opposite direction. The demon pinned her arms behind her back, preventing her from getting their attention. It twisted her arm painfully, causing her to drop the gun.

She was panicking now and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She carried on looking around, frantically trying to catch someone's eye but no one looked her way.

"Shh," The demon whispered, close to her ear. She whimpered under his hand, the tears spilling down her face.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Not unless I need to," The demon purred.

"Enough!" He yelled. All the demons stopped where they were.

"Hello boys!" His voice was high pitched and very nasally.

"Alastair," Jess stated.

"Hello, Jess, miss me?" He chuckled.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled noticing he had Rory.

"Ah ah ah, you know what I want, give me it and I'll let the pretty girl go,"

Jess glared at him.

Rory noticed while they were talking a demon had gone behind each of them. She tried to scream and thrashed about more but Alastair held her still. She had managed to make them realized something was wrong but they didn't figure it out in time. Lorelai and Luke started yelling at them to let them and her go. The demon behind Castiel flung a long sliver chain around him. It glowed a faint blue when it touched him and he screamed in agony before collapsing in a heap on the floor, the demon wrapped the chain around him and added a weird looking padlock, which also glowed blue, to it. Dean W, Jess and Bobby all tried to get free to help him but the demons were too strong.

"Cas, you okay?" Jess asked, still struggling against the demon holding him.

Castiel groaned in return.

"Give me it or I'll kill you all, starting with this darling here," Alastair stated, sweetly.

"Hey! Stay away from my daughter!" Lorelai yelled, trying to get free again but still failing.

Rory started whimpering again.

Jess went still, "Fine, tell your bitch to let go of me and I'll give you it!"

"Jess!" Dean W and Bobby bellowed.

"Relax, it's the easiest option," He told them, they went quiet after that.

Alastair gestured at the demon behind Jess and it let go of his arms. Jess stared walking towards Alastair and Rory. Castiel was still lying on the ground, half way between Jess and Alastair. Lorelai and Luke were being held behind Alastair.

When Jess got in front of him and Rory he said, "let her go first,"

Alastair sighed and released his grip on Rory, she spun round to look at him for the first time. He was in him late forties, early fifties, with a gray stubbly beard and short dark gray hair. He was wearing a blue button down top with black slacks. He was skinny and kind of weedy but Rory bet she'd have bruises where he'd gripped her arms. She ran into Jess and hugged him, sobbing into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively and kissed her hair.

"Awww, how sweet," Alastair cooed, "Now give me what I want!" His voice turned bitter.

"Fine," Jess shrugged, he got out the knife from the waistband of his jeans and handed it over. Rory gasped. That was important, why did he just hand it over?

"Now let the others go," Jess commanded.

"Alright," Alastair agreed, he was staring at the knife, he waved a hand at the others and the demons let go.

Lorelai and Luke ran past Alastair to Jess and Rory, both checking Rory to see if she was okay. After getting the chain off him, Bobby grabbed Castiel's hand and helped him up, placing his other hand on his back to steady him, while Dean W walked up to stand behind Jess who still had one hand wrapped around Rory's waist.

Dean W pulled something out of his waistband and aimed it over Jess at Alastair, who looked up and froze. Rory looked at Dean W and saw he was aiming an old fashioned revolver at him. It had "_non timebo mala"_ unscripted into the side which Rory translated in her head to mean "_Fear no evil"_ in Latin, and a little pentagram in a circle near the bottom of the side of the handle.

"Go away and take your piss-poor demon mafia with you, leave the knife too," He directed Alastair. His voice was icy, nothing like when he was sat in the diner, less than two days ago, pretending to cry because Jess hadn't mentioned him in all the time he'd been in town.

Bobby was stood behind him now, with one hand wrapped around Castiel's waist, the other holding Castiel's arm over his shoulder, supporting him. Jess' arm slipped away from Rory as he went to help his friend. He grabbed Castiel's other arm and slipped it round his shoulders, wrapping his other arm round his lower back, balancing him slightly so Bobby wasn't carrying all his weight, which couldn't really be much as he was very skinny and kind of short. Bobby and Castiel both smiled gratefully at him although Castiel's was a bit shaky, as he seemed to still be in pain. When Rory looked back Alastair and all the demons were gone

The knife was on the floor where Alastair had been standing.

They were all quiet for a few minutes before Lorelai broke the silence, "So. Who's ready to go shopping?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long but hope you enjoyed it. Review please :D x**


End file.
